Síndrome de Cotard
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: Un buen día, Austria comienza a sentirse como si estuviera muerto. Y por si fuera poco, el fantasma de Gilbert se aparece ante él, para explicarle que lleva haciendo lo mismo durante 60 años.


_**Para realizar este fic me he documentado en la enfermedad psicológica denominada Síndrome de Cotard, en la cual el sujeto experimenta la muerte en vida. Voy a tratar de describir esa angustia vital derivada de los síntomas que conlleva.**_ _**Como banda sonora "A Tiels Leis-Wim Mertens"**_ _**Los personajes no me pertenecen y está concebido sin ánimo de lucro**_

_**Aviso de feels**_

* * *

**Síndrome de Cotard (PruAus)**

Todo empezó como un día cualquiera. Me había levantado con la sensación de haber dormido plácidamente y estaba bastante descansado para desempeñar las labores cotidianas que debía realizar. Desayuné una taza bien cargada de mi preciado té negro, pastas de mantequilla y delicias turcas que impregnaron mi paladar con un sabor dulzón de rosas y demás flores silvestres. Todo estaba en orden; el servicio se ocupó al terminar yo de desayunar, de recoger la vajilla y las viandas sobrantes. Las obras diplomáticas que tuve que desarrollar ante la asamblea de gobierno, fueron correctas acorde con la situación actual del país y las felicitaciones de mis colegas políticos no se hicieron esperar acompañadas de sonrisas de admiración, muecas de condescendencia o incluso risas de envidia disfrazada a partes iguales. Pero aquello entraba dentro de la normalidad del día.

Lo que ocurrió después fue lo que alarmó a mis sentidos y a mi cuerpo en si. Tras una dura jornada de trabajo,me dispuse a practicar a Chopin, Mozart, Beethoven, Brahms y Schubert entre otros al piano. Pero cuando quise dar los primeros melancólicos acordes del estudio de la tristeza del tuberculoso compositor polaco, un extraño hedor a pútrida descomposición llegó hasta mi pituitaria, haciendo que arrugara la nariz con repugnancia. Quise encontrar el origen de aquel olor tan desagradable buscando por todos los recovecos de la sala de música hasta que me percaté de que provenía de mi propio cuerpo. Asustado palpé mi pecho para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Pero no sentía mi corazón latir ni el pulso de la sangre fluyendo por mis venas. Fui corriendo a mi baño personal para mirarme en el espejo. El hombre que me devolvió el reflejo tenía los ojos amarillentos y las comisuras de los labios junto con estos negros y amoratados.

La cadaverina dental había devorado sin piedad el carnoso tejido de mi boca. Parte del pelo se había vuelto blanco y percibí calvas a los lados del cráneo. Levanté las manos y comprobé que estas también habían sufrido el efecto de la descomposición; las falanges se marcaban por encima de la grisácea y mustia piel, y las uñas crecían largas y retorcidas sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Mi pecho subía y bajaba producto del terror que sentía al verme reflejado en el espejo pero no sentía el aire entrar o salir de mis podía simplemente aceptar aquello, pero ahí estaba la evidencia de que estaba muerto del todo.

-Tooodos los días tenemos que pasar por lo mismo. -dijo una voz tras las cortinas que envolvían la bañera.

Se dibujaba una silueta en la tela impermeable. Parecía estar tumbada dentro del recipiente de porcelana. Con cautela me acerqué hasta la palangana y descorrí la mampara de tela para descubrir al impertinente que se había atrevido a invadir así mi intimidad. Ahogué un grito cuando la albina figura de Gilbert Beilschmidt me observó imitando a modo de escarnio mi aterrado comportamiento. El agua de la bañera cubría su cuerpo a la altura del pecho y empapaba su uniforme de azul prusiano característico. Todo habría sido normal de no ser porque el albino había dejado de existir hacia más de ochenta años.

-No puede ser...

-¿Se puede saber, Dios, que hice en vida para que se me castigue de esta manera?- dijo el prusiano mirando al techo, como implorándole a su Divina Providencia. Después se incorporó en la bañera y me miro fijamente con gesto de desesperación.- Estás muerto. Fiambre. Pasto de los gusanos. No sé qué no puede ser, está más claro que el agua.

-No puedo estar muerto...acabo de hablar con los del Congreso. He desayunado pastas de mantequilla...

-¡Por Dios! ¿No te das cuenta? Siempre haces todas estas cosas hasta que llega esta hora y vienes aquí para observar tu putrefacción. Después yo te repito por enésima vez que estás muerto. Y tu te sorprendes, te pones a llorar y te tiras por la ventana. Así una y otra y otra y otra vez más. Mi condena es ver como te destruyes en bucle.

Aquello parecía tener sentido, después de repasar los episodios que hasta ahora había pasado. Llegué a la conclusión de que habían sido tan repetitivos que no podían ser simple fruto de la rutina y que algo muy oscuro se escondía tras el velo de la causalidad y el efecto. Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarme por la impresión de todo aquel asunto de locos.

-Estoy muerto.- reconocí finalmente postrando mis rodillas cerca del borde de la bañera, derrotado. Gilbert se incorporó resoplando y salió de un salto del agua, apareciendo a mi lado completamente seco.

-¡Ya era hora. Has tardado 60 años en darte cuenta de tu condición, señorito!- el albino se agachó para ponerse a mi altura y pasó su brazo por mis hombros, con camaradería.

-¡60 años ...!- exclamé sin dar crédito.

-Pero vamos que no es nada para la vida de un fantasma. Sigues siendo tan podrido como siempre. Je, que irónico. Vida de un fantasma.-se apresuró a decir Gilbert para intentar quitarle hierro al asunto. Intuí que con lo de podrido había querido hacerme un cumplido. Eso si,a su manera.

Le miré arqueando una ceja.

-¿Y si estoy muerto por qué no me he reunido con Nuestro Señor ? ¿Cual es el asunto pendiente que me sigue atando al plano terrenal?-pregunté, suspicaz

-Jujuju, has sido un chico malo.- contestó Gilbert dándome codazos en el pecho suavemente con mirada cómplice .- Pues la verdad no tengo ni idea. Cada alma tiene sus propios asuntos pendientes, así que no puedo saber los tuyos ni tú los míos. Quien sabe, a lo mejor tu cometido es permanecer a mi lado para toda la eternidad.

-Preferiría que mis entrañas fueran devoradas por las serpientes del averno antes que cumplir condena junto a ti. Pero creo que me tendré que resignar y acatar los designios del Destino.

-Jajaja, esa es la actitud,aristócrata. Y ahora si no te importa, cállate. Odio cuando empiezas con tu retahíla sacadas de los libros de Goethe sobre el destino y la lucha del bien y el mal. Tu maniqueísmo hace que me piten los oídos en un tono de si bemol.- ordenó imitando después el timbre de la nota musical en cuestión.- "piiiiiiiiii" ¿No lo oyes? Escucha, "piiiiiiiiii". Ese es el sonido de mi paciencia haciéndose pedazos.

No supe con exactitud cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que encontré a Gilbert. Pero no quería que me dejara en aquella intersección de la realidad. A pesar de repeler debido a mi nauseabunda condición de muerto viviente, el permanecía a mi lado, guiándome como un experto en la materia, a través de los pasillos de mi palacio. Pronto deje de cuidar mi imagen, de asearme como un vivo más. Me entregue completamente a la obligación de vagar por la tierra sin rumbo fijo. A perderme en aquellos ojos escarlata que, apagados hace ya tiempo, seguían brillando con un fulgor demoniaco. El no parecía disgustado con mi presencia, más bien al contrario. Y, de vez en cuando, cuando la inseguridad se apoderaba de su corazón inerte, me solicitaba para que lo abrazara con mis flácidas y carcomidas extremidades.

Macabra relación la nuestra.

-Quisiera ver mi tumba.-pedí un día, cansado de vagar por las estancias de mi propiedad y mirando a Gilbert directamente a los ojos. Pero para mi sorpresa, este reaccionó de una forma agresiva que me congeló mi médula ósea al instante.

-¡No nos está permitido ver el lugar donde yacemos para el resto de la Eternidad! ¡Lo estropearías todo! -exclamó. En aquel momento pensé que estaba a punto de pegarme. Pero yo estaba decidido a ver donde descansa a lo poco que quedaba de mi. Así que desoí su advertencia y sin entender su conducta, abrí los portones de mi palacio de par en par dejando que un haz de luz se colara por el hueco.

Tomé un antiguo sendero cubierto de maleza. Quinientos metros más allá encontraría la verja negra del cementerio y así fue. Iba deprisa porque la esbelta y rápida figura enfurecida de Gilbert me pisaba los talones. Abrí la portezuela y entre como un caballo desbocado, mirando en todas direcciones para atisbar finalmente una única tumba. Esta,sin embargo, no llevaba mi nombre. Ninguno de aquellos nichos portaba mi nombre y mis apellidos. Sólo el nombre de Gilbert adornaba aquella lápida,grabado en relieve. Desconcertado, volví a mirar mi cuerpo. El olor a muerte había desaparecido. Mi cuerpo estaba intacto, pálido por la falta de sol, pero aquel enfermizo color ceniciento se había esfumado. No tenía tumba. No estaba muerto. Respiraba y mi corazón latía en su sitio.

Oh Señor... jamás me había sentido tan miserablemente vital como hasta aquel instante. Me arrodillé ante la tumba de mi amigo y apoyando mis brazos y cabeza en la lápida, lloré. Lloré sin consuelo, sin fin hasta que la noche envolvió el lugar con su manto de estrellas. Gilbert no apareció sino que lo hizo su hermano Ludwig, horas más tarde, preocupado por la lamentable situación en la que me encontraba. Se acercó a mi y le abracé sin pensarlo, causando en él una honda conmoción.

-Roderich...llevas una semana en el palacio sin ver la luz del sol y hablando contigo mismo...¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó intentando transmitir serenidad y ternura.

-¿No estoy muerto?-sollocé incapaz de calmarme.-Pero Gilbert...

-Roderich...Gilbert lleva muerto más de sesenta años.- el tono de Ludwig sonó triste.-los mayordomos me dijeron cuando vine al Schloss,que le mencionabas y hablabas con él como si estuviese a tu lado. Pero a tu lado no había nadie.

-¡Pero quiero que vuelva!¡Necesito que vuelva ...yo...!-hundí mi rostro en el hombro del fornido germano mientras mis lágrimas mojaban el cuello de su camisa.

Había vuelto a la realidad. Los psicólogos más prestigiosos vinieron a mi casa y me examinaron hasta dar con la raíz del problema; un avanzado Síndrome de Cotard devoraba sin tregua los finos y delicados tejidos que mantenían mi cordura. Pero pronto consiguieron poner frenó a aquel trastorno hasta que me convencieron por infinidad de métodos que yo no estaba muerto y que lo que me había llevado a pensar que realmente lo estaba era el ferviente deseo de reunirme en el otro lado con aquel cuya presencia aún perdura en mi corazón mutilado por el tiempo, la soledad y la más eterna de las tristezas.

Querido Gilbert, ¿cuándo volveré a verte?


End file.
